Talk:BFB 12/@comment-35769622-20180616111957
Looks like the new trend is a Top 10 characters now. 10th: Lollipop - Such a satisfying villain overall. Not only has been entertaining throughout the show, but she's definitely a character you love to either root for or root against. As they say, a good story is never complete without a good villain. 9th: Coiny - Ever since BFDIA, he's been such a joy to watch. His overall charisma and competitive mindset is what really draws me in. Much better than he was during the original BFDI. 8th: Blocky - He's always been one of the most entertaining characters on the show personally. I also rather enjoy his friendship with Grassy, it's unexpected, yet not out of character. He's always been loyal for those who he sticks up for, and the fact that he sometimes looks out for the best interests of his team is a great bonus. 7th: Bubble - A major character throughout this series, and it's easy to see why. She constantly has to battle her way through tough moments, and against the odds, she ends up standing up for herself to ensure the viewing audience that she's definitely not dumb or a weaking. It's great seeing how much she's grown ever since the early episodes of BFDI. 6th: Taco - Her plot line in BFB has been such a massive focus, that it's hard for me to hate her. Not only does she do everything in her power to be helpful as possible, even with everyone against her, but she also has that snappy attitude that makes her a compeling character to watch. Overall, an amazing character with an interesting arch on the show. 5th: Donut - Massive improvement since his time on BFDIA, although I think that's because he's now had more time to shine. He's been the biggest character this season for his overall captipating development as a leader/former host. I'm keen in knowing what the show has in store for Donut next time. 4th: Pin - Another character that has greatly improved since BFDI. She's now a strong leader who is able to build trust with her friends and teammates. Doing a complete 180 from being a generic bossy leader on the Squishy Cherries, to a likeable leader that's able to command a once weak team on The Losers, is really fascinating having watched this show from start to finish. 3rd: Cloudy - What a delight he has been so far. It's the little bits of his characterisation that make him outstanding overall. From his collection, to his caring personality, I think he's definitely the mold that sticks his disfunctional team together. Everytime he appears on screen, he never fails to deliver something great. 2nd: Fries - I admit, I'm a sucker for those who act like they're in command, and Fries is no different. His drive to succeed in challenges and try his hardest for Free Food to come out on top is what makes him an amazing character. And his somewhat bossy and strong attitude is what brings it all together, to make him an entertaining character overall. 1st: Golf Ball - It really couldn't be anyone else taking my number one spot. Golf Ball has always been great on every season she's been a part of. She's made her mark on every episode where she's had a focus in. Just like Fries, she too strives to do well because she's determined to be a great leader and try to win the end prize. Not only that, but she's had to deal with many conflicts and obstacles to overcome, so it's no wonder why so many fans root for her. She's never been boring, she's never been too overbearing, she's what I would call the almost perfect character, and I stand by that statement.